Un petit Cadeau
by Jojo-MIB
Summary: 24 avril, jour le d'anniversaire de Neliel. tous lui ont offert un cadeau, sauf un certain Sexta. Quoique... One shot Sur le couple GrimmjowXNeliel


**Un petit cadeau**

Monde réel, le soir du 24 Avril. Dans la rue, un homme et une femme marchent sur le trottoir. L'homme, ayant des cheveux bleus électrique en bataille et les yeux bleus, porte un grand manteau marron et une écharpe couleur bordeaux. La jeune femme à ses côtés a de longs cheveux couleur émeraude attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux couleur noisette et une poitrine plantureuse couverte par un manteau rose pâle. Elle a aussi des gants en cuir couleur écarlates. Oui, il s'agit bien De Grimmjow Jaggerjack et de Neliel Tu Oderschvzank, n'ayant pas leur masque de hollow et Neliel sa marque rouge au-dessus du nez vu qu'ils sont dans un gigai. Ces deux-là, ex-espadas, habitent tous les deux dans un appartement en colocation. A la base, c'est celui de Neliel, mais vu que Le bleu a foutu le bordel chez Keigo et pour pas qu'il se retrouve à la rue, elle l'a acceptée, vu qu'il y a une chambre en plus. Précisons-le, c'est en toute amitié ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Ce jour-là est un jour particulier. En effet, c'est l'anniversaire de Neliel qui fête ses… Ha oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas vraiment savoir l'âge d'un arrancar ! Nos deux amis rentrent chez eux, revenant de la fête d'anniversaire organisée chez Orihime La panthère tien un sac où sont contenus les cadeaux qu'a reçue la belle Ex-Espada.

-Cette fête était vraiment réussie ! Dit l'Ex-Tercera joyeusement. Tu ne trouves pas, Grimmjow ?

Ce dernier ne semble pas aussi content que son semblable.

-Oui oui… Dit-il en bougonnant.

La belle arrancar, voyant que la panthère n'a pas l'air content, tente de lui remonter le moral.

-Allons, j'au eue de beaux cadeaux ! Pesche et Dondochakka m'ont offert un presse-livre.

Ces deux derniers habitent chez Orihime. D'ailleurs, c'est eux qui ont fait le repas. On n'ose imaginer quel plat immonde nous aurait fait la rousse !

-Ouais, et l'autre peluche un soutif ! Rajoute le bleu.

La jeune femme rougit, repensant à cela.

**Flashback**

La belle arrancar tient, aberrée, un soutif couleur rose par les bretelles en louchant un petit peu.

-Un… Un soutien gorge ? Demande-elle, un peu gênée par ce cadeau.

Kon, fière de son cadeau, lui fait un clin d'œil et lève son pouce.

-Ouais, comme ça tes magnifiques doudounes seront super bien soutenues ! 

**Fin flashback**

Elle prend un air timide, mettant son index sur son menton.

-Ou-oui, enfin… c'est le geste qui compte. Dit-elle, gênée.

Elle repense plutôt au cadeau qui lui a fait le plus plaisir.

-Par contre, Ichigo m'a offert un beau cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? Le livre qui j'ai toujours voulue avoir.

Rien que d'entendre le nom de son rival met Grimmjow de mauvaise humeur.

-Tch, Kurosaki…

En le voyant réagir ainsi, Neliel sent qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en parler.

-Je sais bien que tu n'apprécie pas Ichigo, mais il ne t'a rien fait.

-Peut-être, mais je trouve ça débile que, pour un livre, tu t'es jetée à son cou. Lui fait remarquer Grimmjow.

En entendant cette remarque peu agréable, Neliel se sent très vexée.

-M-mais j'étais heureuse, c'est tout ! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas trop appréciée ton comportement.

Grimmjow regarde la belle les yeux froncés, intéressé par ce qu'elle lui reproche, et sentant que ça ne va pas lui plaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

-Tu ne t'es même pas amusé avec nous, tu râlais tous le temps. Ca fait bien, pour une fête d'anniversaire. Dit-elle, un peu en colère contre lui.

-Tch ! Je n'aime pas ce genre d'ambiance Ce genre d'amusement n'est pas fait pour moi je préfère me battre.

Neliel n'en pouvant plus du mauvais caractère de son ami, se lâche.

-J'en ai marre, de ton caractère de cochon ! Lui dit-elle, énervée. Tu pourrais faire un effort ! Et puis il n'y a pas que le combat dans la vie !

-Le combat est la raison de vivre d'un arrancar, et ce le sera toujours. Affirme Grimmy, sérieux et fier de ce qu'il est.

Cette façon de penser, cela rappelle à Neliel son passé, lorsque Nnoitra ne faisait que de la défier. Cette « addction » au combat, elle ne peux le comprendre. Pourquoi risquer sa vie juste pour le plaisir, sous risque de mourir. C'est d'ailleurs cela qui a couté la vie de la mante religieuse. Elle serre les poings, ne pouvant supporter cela.

-Mais tout cela est fini, Grimmjow. Nous sommes libres !

-Ouais ben moi ça ne me plaît pas, point barre !

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, l'Ex-Tercera ne veut en entendre plus.

-P-parfait !

-Parfait ! Dit-il aussi.

Tous les deux retournent la tête, boudant tous les deux.

-Humpf ! Font-ils en même temps.

Mais la belle arrancar ne peut garder le silence, car autre chose lui pèse sur le cœur, et ne peut le garder pour elle.

-Mais tu as fait plus grave, Grimmjow.

-Quoi, encore ! Grommelle le gros matou.

C'est alors que de la tristesse s'affiche sur le visage de Neliel.

-Tu es… le seul qui ne m'a pas offert de cadeau.

L'ex sexta, en voyant ce visage triste, se sait pas quoi dire.

-M-mais c'est que…

-Mais je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir. L'interrompt la verte. Comme tu l'as dis, tu n'aimes pas ce genres de choses, alors oublions ça.

Le bleu voit bien que Neliel en est très chagrinée. Bizarrement, il culpabilise de la mettre dans cet état et il n'aime pas la voir ainsi. Il pousse un gros soupir en mettant sa main gauche sur son crâne.

-Neliel ?

La belle revient à elle et regarde son ami.

-Oui, Grimmjow ? Demande-elle.

Voyant que l'ex-sexta s'arrête, l'Ex-Tercera fait de même. Il lâche le sac de cadeaux par terre et rentre sa main droite dans son manteau. Il en sort un paquet cadeau rectangulaire rouge enroulé d'un ruban jaune et la tend à Neliel en détournant le regard et en rougissant un peu.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi. Dit-il, gêné.

La verte, très touchée par ce présent, met ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Ooooh, Grimmjow. C-c'est pour moi ?

-P-prends-le. Lui dit le bleu.

La jeune femme prend le cadeau dans ses mains écarlates et le regarde.

-Mais pourquoi me l'offrir que maintenant ? Demande-elle.

-Je…J'avais honte de te l'offrir devant les autres. Explique-il en se grattant la tête. Surtout devant Kurosaki. Tu comprends ?

Neliel est plutôt surprise par la timidité de son ami, ce qui est invraisemblable chez lui. Mais cela la rassure que, avec cela et son cadeau, il y a une part d'humanité chez Grimmjow.

-Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ? Lui demande-elle.

-B-bien sûr…Lui répond-il.

La belle arrancar défait le ruban du présent du gros minou, puis déchire le papier. En voyant ce que c'est, elle est légèrement surprise.

-Du…du chocolat ?

Oui, c'est une simple boîte de chocolat. Elle prend un air neutre. En voyant son expression, Grimmy, croyant qu'elle est déçue, se sent gêné.

-N-ne m'en veux pas ! J-je ne savais vraiment pas qui prendre ! Explique-il, embarrassé et en bougeant les mains. '_Tain, mais quel nul je fais ! El que vas-elle me dire, après ?_

**Imagination de Grimmjow**

La belle jeune femme aux cheveux d'émeraude regarde son semblable d'un air sévère.

-Franchement, tu me déçois, Grimmjow. Lui dit-elle, mécontente, d'un ton désagréable. Comparé au cadeau d'Ichigo, le tien est pourri !

L'Ex-Tercera balance la boîte de chocolat par terre.

-Voilà ce que j'en fais !

Elle écrase le cadeau du bleu avec son pied, devant un grimmjow dépité. Elle continue de marteler la pauvre boîte avec son pied.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, et tiens !

**Fin imagination de Grimmjow**

Pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, la panthère secoue la tête.

-_Mais à quoi je pense ! Elle n'est pas du tout comme ça !_

-Grimmjow. Dit Neliel

-Euh, oui ?

Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers Grimmy, elle prend un air émerveillé avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu as su que j'adorais le chocolat ! S'exclame-elle.

L'ex-sexta est très surpris par cette réaction si enfantine. Pour ne pas la décevoir, il trouve une excuse.

-Euh…Oui oui ! Je te vois souvent t'en régaler, alors…

L'air gêné du bleu amuse la verte, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans cet état. Mais ça lui fait plaisir de voir que ce n'est pas qu'une brute. Elle s'approche de lui, ce qui le surprend.

-Qu-que veux-tu ?

Arrivée à côté de lui, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, vu qu'il est plus grand qu'elle (1m86 pour lui et 1m6 pour elle) et lui fait un bisou sur la joue.

-Tu es un chou ! Merci.

La panthère devient rouge comme une pivoine au contact des lèvres de Neliel su sa joue. Lorsqu'elle les retire, il sent la légère brise de son souffle, ce qui le fait frémir. Terriblement gêné, il pose sa main sur sa joue, encore rouge.

-M-m-m-m-mais ça va pas ! P-pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Demande-il, perturbé.

-Ben, pour te remercier, évidemment ! Répond simplement Neliel en souriant.

Grimmjow est ahuri. Le remercier, pour du chocolat ? Il détourne le regard.

-Tch ! T'est bizarre, comme fille !

Neliel, en voyant cette réaction, voit de quoi il en retourne.

-Le bisou était de trop, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demande-elle.

-Oui, et ne m'appelles plus chou, à l'avenir ! Prévient Grimmjow.

La jeune femme, amusée par les réactions « humaines » de son semblable veut pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin. Elle ouvre sa boîte de chocolat, cherche un en particulier, tandis que grimmjow se frotte la joue, tentant de faire partir cette douche sensation qu'a été ce bisou.

-'Tain ! J'parie qu'elle m'a refilée ses microbes ! Marmonne-il.

Il voit alors Neliel lui tendre quelque chose.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Dans le creux de la main de Neliel se trouve un chocolat emballée dans un papier rouge. La panthère est intriguée.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-c'est pour te remercier pour ce cadeau. Lui explique-elle. Et puis pour aussi partager un peu.

Trouvant cela suspect, Grimmy regarde la belle d'un air méfiant.

-C'est quoi, cette entourloupe ?

-Mais rien. C'est un chocolat tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Dit la femme arrancar en souriant.

Restant méfiant envers elle, le bleu électrique prend la confiserie et la déballe. En la regardant bien, il constate que c'est un chocolat colle les autres.

-Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? Vas-y ! Lui dit Neliel

Après avoir haussé les épaules, il met l'aliment dans la bouche. Mais à peine il le croque qu'un liquide au goût infect sort du chocolat. Par réflexe, il met sa main devant la bouche, se retourne puis régurgite le chocolat. Neliel, elle commence à rigoler, ce qui ne plaît pas au bleu.

-Te fous pas de moi ! C'est quoi cette merde ! Demande-il en colère.

-Un chocolat à la liqueur ! Répond joyeusement l'ex-Tercera. Je n'aime pas ça je voulais juste te faire une petite blague.

Grimmy est raiment vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu sur ce coup-là un veine apparaît sur son front.

-Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais rien offert.

Malgré ce que vient de dire Grimmy, la belle arrancar sourit. Elle est fière de Grimmjow qui, sûrement involontairement. En la voyant sourire ainsi, le sexta espada croit qu'elle se moque encore un peu de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, à me regarder comme ça ? Lui demande-il.

La belle arrancar fait un sourire radieux en fermant les yeux.

-Non, rien…

**Fin**


End file.
